fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robin Hood/@comment-25712820-20190405020653
Since we now have a sakura Assassin that uses a bow, I expect a 5 star Robin Hood Assassin. This is how I imagine a female Robin Hood. Assassin: female Robin Hood. Biography: One of the many "Robin Hoods" that existed. Her personal history was never recorded, but she was a former noble whose mother died, after giving birth to her, and her father was killed because of a conspiracy orchestrated by a group of nobles that wanted to steal her family’s wealth when she was just a child. Initially, the child tried to commit suicide by drowning herself in a lake, but she was instead saved by the fairy who dwelled there; the girl was then loved and raised by the fairy. Eventually, when becoming old enough, she then took the identity of "Robin Hood" and her life, to steal for the poor, began when she was able to form her own group and obtained her revenge. Her story began as she continued to kill corrupted nobles and generously share stolen wealth. And that was the whole story. She was very efficient with her work where her victims were never able to learn her identity, much less her gender or origin, or the fact that she worked with others. Her story simply stated that she was just another "Robin Hood" and nothing else about her. Her deeds and her existence naturally faded through the passage of time, where only the name "Robin Hood" remained. How she later lived her life was also a mystery as it was unknown if she was killed or not. Maybe she return to live with the fairy of the lake or simply retired and lived a peaceful life with her group. Because no enemy learned of her gender, she often disguised herself to be a beautiful man in order to seduce and gather information from female nobles and princesses; ironically, even if they did learn her real gender, she ended up having many female lovers that eloped with her. Either way, she did not live a lonely life. Because of her appearance, it is easy to initially speculate that she died young, yet she claims that she "eternally still continues to live a blissful life even till this day." A statement which most would shrug off as simply optimism, though some may later consider that she could have "lived a long happy life that lasted until the end of time." Her Noble Phantasm involves summoning a gang of chivalrous thieves which consists of people with a variety of talents where some of them are former knights, genius strategists, and magi. Because of a Human Observation skill, she had a good eye for people where Robin Hood is able to determine if her Master is completely trustworthy; if her Master was treacherous then she would likely kill him before he could use a command seal. If she had a wish for the Grail then it would be to forever free the world from corruption. Noble Phantasm name- “Robin Hood: expansive organization of chivalrous thieves” -“Robin Hood”, in this case, is not necessarily the name of an individual but rather an enormous organization of heroic thieves. The leader was often referred to as “Robin Hood” or simply “Leader.” Each member, having strong loyalty towards each other especially to the leader, have unique talents. The Leader, herself, is able to use a special sword, given to her by the fairy of the lake, and is able to use Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands.